vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Keith (Voltron: Legendary Defender)
|-|Base= |-|In Paladin Armor= |-|The Red Lion= Summary Keith is a main character in Voltron: Legendary Defender and is the pilot of The Red Lion. A man of few words, Keith is the Red Paladin and the swordsmen of Team Voltron. He was an orphan who spent the majority of his days living in a small house in the middle of a desert, often searching the nearby mountain range for the truth about the Blue Lion. While being a skillful warrior and arguably the greatest fighter next to Shiro, Keith is also cold and rude to his fellow team members, such as snapping at Pidge for wanting to leave the Team Voltron for personal reasons. But in truth, Keith places as much value on the members of his team as he does his mission and makes honest effort to connect with them no matter how often he scolds someone for their lack of focus. He is not fond of the idea of abandoning a teammate. For all his seriousness, Keith is hardly stoic and is capable of loosening up and enjoying a good bout of fun, happily engaging in or instigating some of the team’s playful antics. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C | 5-B | 5-A Name: Keith Origin: Voltron: Legendary Defender Gender: Male Age: 18 (20 Post-Time Dilatation). The Red Lion is at least 10,000 years old. Classification: Human-Galran Hybrid. Red Paladin, Pilot of the Red Lion and the Black Lion, Member of the Blade of Marmora. Powers and Abilities: Peak Human strength and durability, Superhuman Speed, Sword Mastery, Martial Arts | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, can fire blasts of energy from his wrist-mounted blaster, can create energy shields, scanning, hologram creation, limited Gravity Manipulation (can move normally under the gravity of various different planets that reside within different galaxies while wearing his armor), Hacking and limited Flight within the Paladin Armor | Massively Enhanced Strength and Durability within the Red Lion, True Flight, Can fire energy blasts, The Red Lion also has some form of sentience, but to what extent is unknown Attack Potency: Street level (Knocked out well trained guards without breaking a sweat. Took down several trained Galran soldiers in single combat while heavily injured during the events of The Blade of Marmora) | Planet level (Held his own against "The Gladiator", who dominated all of the Paladins at once. Just as strong as Princess Allura, who fought and defeated Haggar, whose magic can destroy worlds) | Large Planet level (The Lions held their own against Drazil, a robot that overpowered Voltron and nearly killed the Balmera, a living planet. Far above basic Galran battleships, who all have comparable power to the Ion Cannon, which can reduce any planet to dust. Comparable to the Yellow Lion, which overpowered a stronger incarnation of Drazil, who was capable of blowing up moons with the utmost ease) Speed: At least Relativistic+ (Reacted to and dodged beams that were said to be moving at the speed of light. Can pilot The Red Lion well enough that he can perform close-quarters-combat with Zarkon), with Massively FTL+ flight speed (Flew to and from the end of a solar system in less than a day. Comparable to The Blue Lion which flew to the end of our solar system in mere seconds) Lifting Strength: Peak human | Class 10 (Comparable to Pidge) | Class M with The Red Lion (Contributed to pushing "The Ark of Traujeer", though The Yellow Lion did the bulk of the work) Striking Strength: Street Class | Planet Class (Can match enemies with comparable durability) | Large Planet Class Durability: At least Street level, possibly higher (Survived a brutal beat down by several Galran soldiers in single combat during the events of The Blade of Marmora. Should be comparable to Shiro and Lance) | Planet level (Survived an attack that was said to have destroyed a planet. Comparable to Allura, who took a direct blast from the Castle of Lions. His shield resisted a small portion of an attack from a Weblum, an alien who eats entire planets) | Large Planet level (The Lions tanked a direct blast from an Ion Cannon. Said Ion Cannon was stated to reduce planets to dust. Took hits from a Drazil, who nearly "killed" a planet. Comparable to the Yellow Lion, which took a blast that scattered a moon with no structural damage) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Standard melee range, extended melee range with his sword | Several thousand kilometers with The Red Lion (Fired a beam at a cosmic distance) Standard Equipment: His Sword and Paladin Armor | The Red Lion comes equipped with an energy cannon Intelligence: Gifted. Keith was the top of his class in the Galaxy Garrison, and was apparently the best pilot within his division, the only one coming close was Lance. After getting expelled, Keith lived on the land and slowly connected the pieces to unravel the puzzle of the Blue Lion. Even before joining Team Voltron, Keith was a capable fighter who was more than capable of knocking out armored guards without any trouble. Weaknesses: Can be rash and rude to his teammates but does care for their well-being, especially Shiro. Key: Base | Paladin Armor | The Red Lion Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Sword Users Category:Pilots Category:Teenagers Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Dreamworks Category:Warriors Category:Voltron Category:Hybrids Category:Hackers Category:Weapon Masters Category:Forcefield Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 5 Category:Aliens Category:Adults